Whole Memories
by Sqiggles
Summary: Chapter 23 is up! Sasuke ticks Katsume off! What happened here? And Katsume's mind takes her on a trip down memory lane. What happens when the Commander has some news for Katsume and Shinji's there? [ON HOLD]
1. Brother

Well this is my first fanfiction. I hope that you all enjoy it. A note the things in _Italic_ are thoughts.

Whole Memories

**A Neon Genesis Evangelion Fan Fiction**

Chapter 1: Brother

"Brother" she whispered looking at the streaks on the window made by the falling rain. She was on the train going from Tokyo 2 to her home Tokyo 3. Her destination was Nerv. In the window she could see her reflection. "Brother" she whispered again. It had been three months since the day she wished she could forget. That day. Her 14th birthday.

FLASHBACK

"Brother" she called happily, running to catch up with him. "Come on slow poke. Hurry or we'll both be late." He called to her while running backwards. She smiled looking at him. He was perfect. Long hair to his knees usually pulled back. The same as hers was. They both had green eyes. She loved her brother more then anything. They were both laughing as she finally caught up to him panting. "Brother you run to fast. How an I supposed to catch up to you?" As they walked she grabbed his hand pulling him along towards the house. "Oh this is going to be so exciting. I wonder what I got." She said smiling as she walked into the house followed by her brother. Their parents were sitting at the table smiling at them. "Happy birthday daughter." They both said. "Happy birthday little sister." Her brother said. They would have a birthday dinner then open the presents. It was their tradition. This year she got a music box from her mother. She got new clothes from her father. And a golden locket from her brother. "The best present is yet to come." Said her father. She laughed as she took her brother's hand and followed her parents to the shed. Inside was something the likes of which she had never seen.

END FLASHBACK


	2. Evangelion

Chapter 2:Evangelion 

FLASHBACK

As her father opened the shed door his daughter and son stared in awe at what he had created. She looked around the shed not able to speak. Where the floor should have been there was a fifty-foot hole. Inside the hole was a reddish pink liquid. In the liquid there was a creature, a machine. "This is what you've been training for Katsume. This is what you are to pilot. My daughter this is an Evangelion." Her father said. Her mother stood smiling and said "You will be moving to Nerv Headquarters in two weeks. There you will continue your training." "Wow dad did you make this." Her brother asked. "Yes. With Ikari's help I was able to build it." Her father answered. "Father who is Ikari?" Katsume asked. Her father answered. "He's your commander at Nerv. You'll meet him when you arrive at Nerv. Katsume your destiny is nearsixth child."

END FLASHBACK


	3. Arrival

Chapter 3: Arrival 

"We are now arriving in Tokyo 3. Please gather your belongings and wait until the train stops before stepping off. This is a train for Government officials no civilians are allowed to board. Thank you for using Tokyo Lubelines." The automated voice informed the passengers. The announcement woke Katsume from the past. She quickly gathered her things and left. As she wasat the bottom step of the stairs and two men in black suits greeted her. _Nerv officials_ Katsume thought. "Are you here to take me to headquarters?" She asked. "Yeah, sure girly now get in the car and don't give us any problems." The first man said rubbing his arm where Shinji had hit him. He regretted what he had said immediately. Katsume glared at him and kicked him. He went straight into the car. "Uhhhh" He groaned losing couscousness. The second man looked at Katsume and then looked at his fallen partner. He picked him up and put him in the car. Katsume smiled at him and said, "Are we going now?"


	4. Meeting

**Chapter 4: Meeting**

They arrived at Nerv Headquarters shortly after she got off the train. "It feels good to be back home." Katsume sighed. "Katsume I see that you're back." Commander Ikari said. "Yes Sir. I went to Tokyo 2 to see Kanada just like you told me to." Katsume answered. "The others still don't know about you. But they are asking Misato about Unit 04." The Commander said flatly. Katsume smiled. "Then I guess it's about time they found out. Don't you think so Commander?" She asked. "Hum." Was his approval. She smiled again. "Good. Then I'll go see Unit 04." Katsume said as she walked away. Shinji, Toji, and Kensuke were looking at Unit 04 trying to understand why it was there and who's it was. Shinji looked up at the window where he first saw his father for the first time in three years. He gasped. "What's wrong?" Toji asked. Shinji didn't answer instead he continued to stare. In the window he saw a girl with long brown hair. She was wearing all black except for her shirt, which was black and white. Shinji watched as his fatherwalkover andstandby the girl. He realized that they were talking though he couldn't hear what they were saying. He saw the girl smirk and walk away as an alert sounded. Katsume quickly got changed as the Commander had instructed her to do. She kissed her good luck charm. It was the locket her brother had given her. Today would be the first time that the other pilots saw her and she didn't want to screw up. She then ran to the docks were the Commander would tell her what to do. The pilots of Units 00, 01, and 02 were already there. "Commander, sir what did you call us here for?" Katsume asked. Shinji looked at the girl again surprised that she was here. At the place where his father had asked them to meet. He looked at her clothes. Now she was wearing a black and white pilot suit with Unit 04 printed on the front and Katsume printed on the back. "Father, is this girl a pilot?" Shinji asked. "Yes." Was his father's reply. Katsume looked at the Commander_. Acting like she could read his mind would be fun._ But in truth he had told her to go out first earlier. "Yes sir I understand. I will do the best that I can do." She said as she turned and ran off towards Unit 04. This would be her first fight and she was ready to pay the Angels back.


	5. Piloting Unit 04

**Chapter 5: Piloting Unit 04**

As Katsume looked at the Eva sitting in the dock she couldn't help but gasp. The Eva was black and white. It was at least fifty feet tall and it towered over her. She got onto the platform and was lifted to where Unit 04 stood waiting for her to pilot it. She quickly got into the entry plug. She heard the team go through the normal routine of checking everything. "Unit 04 Launch!" Misato's voice came in clear as she gave the command. The Eva went this way and that while going to where the Angel was located. Katsume was never going to get used to the launch. _"What are you scared Katsume?"_ Her brothers voice echoded in her head. _"Darn it! Shut up!"_ She yelled back inside of her head. She would visit her brother after this fight. But for now she needed to consintrate. "Stupid brother." She said while looking down. She jerked her head up when the Eva stopped. When she did she saw the Angel. It was menising. _Wow no wonder we won't show the public pictures of the Angels. It looks like it would kill me without a second thought._ It was headed straight towards Nerv Headquarters. She glanced at it worridly. _Sure Headquarters has protective layering but how did the Angel know exactly where to go? _She saw movement on her right so she looked over. On her right Unit 01 came up first. Then Unit 00 and Unit 02. Katsume smiled. "Good." She said turning back to face the Angel. _This will be fun. _"Plan 1J3K let's get it." She called out to Unit 01. "Right!" Answered the pilots of Units 00, 01, and 02. Units 00, 02, and 04 would attack at the same time from three different sides. Unit 00 piloted by Rei would attack from the left side. Unit 02 piloted by Asuke would attack from the rear. Unit 04 piloted by Katsume would attack from the right. And Unit 01 piloted by Shinji would attack from the front while the Angel was distracted by the other three pilots. "We're censing a high energy rating!" Lt. Ibaki cried. "It's going to hit Unit 04!" Akagi exclaimed. "KATSUME DUCK!" Misato screamed. Katsume heard it a second too late. They all saw the energy beam shoot. It went in slow motion. Katsume knew that she was going to die.


	6. Death

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Neon Genesis Evangelion. I do own my four characters and their story however. **

**Chapter 6:Death**

"Goodbye brother. I'm sorry." Katsume whispered. "I'm sorry Commander." She said loudly. She saw a flash of purple. And she landed in her Eva. Hard. She screamed from the impact. Shinji stood up. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yes I I'm fine. Th thanks." She said her voice trembling. Shinji had tackled her right before the beam hit. She was alive. Katsume would live another day to keep the promise she made to her brother. She was too shaken up to pilot it but she didn't care. _I'll pilot Unit 04 because that's what I told the Commander I would do. That's what I promised him I would do._ She took her knife out. Shinji looked over at her. _Is she crazy? Piloting the Eva after what happened. I wouldn't do that._ He thought. She stood. She was furious. She knew exactly what she was going to do. She was going to kill the Angel by herself. She started to run. She was going to charge it. She started to run and the Angel started to charge its energy beam again. She smiled as she continued to run. She would kill the angel no matter what. Even if she had to die she would kill it. Something that evoked fear in her deserved to die.

To be continued!

**Short but you'll read about the fight next chapter. Once again everything has been moved back a chapter. Sorry. I'll have up to chapter 10 up soon.**


	7. Stop!

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Neon Genesis Evangelion. I do own Katsume, her brother, her parents and their story though.

**Chapter 7:Stop!**

Last Chapter: Shinji saves Katsume and she decides to kill the angel on her own.

Katsume smiled as she neared the angel. She would kill it no matter what. _"Stop!"_ the voice said. _"Would you shut up?"_ Katsume yelled inside of her head. _"I'm busy." "I know that. But we got this Eva together there for we fight together. That was what dad said."_ The voice told her. _"Fine we fight together. You be my brains. I'll control the Eva tell me where to go."_ Katsume told the voice. She gripped the knife tighter.

They would defeat the angel together. She promised him that they would always fight together. Katsume charged with new determination. _"LEFT NOW!"_ The voice yelled. Katsume did as she was told. She moved to the left just as the beam was shot. She quickly regained her balance after her turn. She was now on the Angel's side. She turned again so she was in front of the angel. The AV field was hard to break. She was still working on it as the angel prepared to fire another beam.

_"Go down to your knees in 5. 4. 3. 2. Now!"_ The voice yelled at her. She obeyed without hesitation. After the shot was fired she got back up slowly. "It's almost like she can calculate the moves of the angel." Shinji said. Katsume then thrust the knife into the angel's life line. She held it there twisting the knife even while the angel charged it's beam again. Right before the beam was fired it stopped. The light faded in the center of the angel. It was dead. She had done it. Her first kill. She killed the angel. _"No we killed the angel my sister."_ Her brother said inside of her head. _"Yes brother. You're right we did. I'm sorry that I said I did because we worked together to defeat it."_ Katsume told him.

Katsume went back to Nerv and waited to get out of the Eva. When she was able to get out she did so quickly. Katsume was going to go visit someone and she couldn't wait. But first she had to meet with the other pilots. It was the Commanders orders. She ran to the meeting place excited because she had beaten the angel. She was showing a side of herself she usually didn't show. When she got there she was greeted with Misato's angry face. "Are you insane! You could have been killed." Misato yelled at Katsume. "Yes I could have but I wasn't." Katsume said coldly. "Now if that's all I have somewhere I have to be." "Katsume! What could be more important then you're life?" Misato said still angry. "My brother." Katsume said walking away. "Since when does she have a brother?" Misato asked out loud.

To be continued!

Sorry the update is so late. I got grounded. Well once again everything has been moved back a chapter. I hope that you liked it. Next update soon.


	8. Visit

**DISCLAIMER:** I do **NOT** own Neon Genesis Evangelion. I **DO **own Katsume, her brother, their parents, and their story though.

Please note that he is **IN** the bed. **As in the bed opens and closes**. It's like the one that Shinji was in episode 6 I believe.

Sentences in _Italic_ are thoughts.

**Chapter 8: Visit**

**Last Chapter:** Katsume defeats the angel with the help of her brother.

Katsume continued to walk to where her brother was. "Are you going to see him?" The Commander's voice made her jump. "Yes sir. I am going to see my brother." Katsume answered. They walked down the hall talking until she got to where her brother was. She smiled as she walked into the room. She was hoping that today was the day he woke up. She gasped as she saw a boy with long blond hair sitting on the bed. The vision faded just as quickly as it had come. He wasn't awake.

She walked over to the bed as she did every day. She looked down at the boy who was in the bed. He looked so peaceful. He had looked the same for months. His blond hair was cushioning his head. And his green eyes remanded hidden from view by his eyelids. A smile played at his lips even while he slept. She loved him so much. "Please wake up soon brother." She told him. It was ironic that he would be the one to sleep. He was her opposite in every way. Her twin. "Bye brother I have to go somewhere." She said.

She got up and left. She was going to go get something to eat. Katsume didn't know why but Misato had invited her to dinner. She arrived at her house. Katsume rang the doorbell. "Coming" Shinji yelled running to get the door. _Who could it be? _He asked himself while opening the door. He stopped himself from looking surprised. The girl was here. She was wearing a black trench coat and black pants and shoes with a white shirt. "Come in." Shinji told her. _No wonder Misato told me to make dinner for three_. He walked to the table and Katsume followed him.

"Nice house Misato." Katsume said in a way that you couldn't tell if she meant it or not. "Thank you Katsume." Misato said forcing a smile. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour. Why don't you and Shinji talk or something until then?" Misato said. "Okay Misato." Shinji said smiling. "Fine." Katsume said without emotion. She followed Shinji into his room. _Why did I come?_ Katsume asked herself. "I suppose that I should introduce myself. My name is Katsume. I'm the pilot of Unit 04 and I've been working for Nerv for three months. Nice to meet you." Katsume said with zero emotion. "Nice to meet you Katsume. I'm Shinji and I'm the Commander's son. I pilot Unit 01 and I'm surprised I haven't seen you before yesterday." Shinji told her. "I know who you are." Katsume said flatly. _Great she's even worse then Asuke. _Shinji thought to himself.

To be continued!

See how everything works out in Chapter 9. I will only be updating to chapter 10 then I will be working on 30 Kisses 2. Hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Next update soon!


	9. Schedule

**DISCLAIMER**: I do **NOT** own Neon Genesis Evangelion. But I **do** own Katsume, her brother, her parents, and their story.

**Chapter 9:Schedule**

Last Chapter: Katsume visits her brother and goes to Misato's.

Katsume walked out of the room without saying another word to Shinji. Misato was in the kitchen when she saw Katsume walk in. "If you invited me over to find out about my brother then it's a waste of time. That information is classified. Only the Commander and I know and neither of us will tell anyone else." Katsume said a mixture of annoyance and anger in her voice. "Now why would you say that Katsume?" Misato said trying her best to keep her anger under control. _How could a child act like this to an adult? I really wonder. _Misato asked herself. "Thank you for inviting me Misato. Now since that was the reason then I'm going home." Katsume informed her. "Wait! Katsume don't you live alone?" Misato asked. Katsume turned her head and answered. "Yes." Then she left.

Katsume unlocked the door. "I wonder what I should have for dinner." She said to herself. She decided on instant ramen. She made it and ate her meal in silence. "I had better do my work." She said getting out her laptop and doing her work for school. After that she read. It was her schedule it had been her schedule for three months now. "I'm tired. I should go to bed now." Katsume said to herself before setting her alarm clock and going to bed.

During the night she was gripping her blanket and sweating. She was having that dream again. No it wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare. The nightmare that was her 14th birthday.

To be continued!

**Please review! And I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**


	10. Dreaming

**DISCLAIMER**: I do **NOT** own Neon Genesis Evangelion. I **do** own Katsume, her brother and parents and her story.

**Chapter 10: Dreaming**

**FLASHBACK: Katsume's 14th birthday**.

"Katsume why don't you pilot it?" Her father asked her. "This Evangelion is designed for you and your brother to pilot together." He said. "Okay father. I will pilot it. Will you Sasuke?" She told her father. "It is my birthday as well. So I suppose that I will pilot my present. Thank you dad. Let's go Katsume!" Sasuke said. He took his sister's hand and helped her get into the cockpit. There was a package in each seat.

Katsume opened her package to find a uniform. It was black everywhere except for the chest, which was white. Her brother's was white everywhere except for the chest, which was black. They climbed into the seats. Sasuke was in front and Katsume was in back.

"Well how do we pilot this father?" Katsume said in her normal cheerful manner. "Just try to walk you two. You both must be thinking the same thing." Their father said. "We got it!" They answered together. "Let's do this Sasuke!" Katsume said. "Okay." Sasuke answered. _Walk. Keep walking. Just keep one foot in front of the other. Walk. Keep walking. _They got about a mile away before they heard the explosion. BOOM! They turned around in the Eva to see an Angel surrounded by a flaming building that used to be their shed and barn. "MOM!" Katsume screamed. "DAD!" Sasuke screamed. _No, this isn't good. They were still in there. I just know they were_. Sasuke thought.

Sasuke looked at his sister. His twin. She was slumped in the chair. He could tell that she was trying her hardest to stay in control. She started shaking. He couldn't tell if she was crying or if it was from anger. _I've never seen her like this._ Sasuke thought worriedly. He was trying his hardest not to cry and failing. A single tear fell to the ground. "Sasuke!" Katsume said getting down and kneeling in front of him. "You're crying." She said reaching her arms up to hug him. "It's okay Sasuke. I know it's going to be okay. Mother and father should have been in the house right? So don't cry okay?" She said while comforting him. "Katsume." Sasuke said pulling away from her. "I have to…" He was cut off as he saw the angel. It was about to attack the Eva. He got up and ran in front of his sister.

She saw him fall. As the Angel's arm went through his stomach. He looked shocked. Even though they both knew that he had done it on purpose. "SASUKE!" She yelled picking him up. She turned him around so that he was lying in her lap looking up at her. He placed a bloody hand on her face and brought it down to his. "Katsume. I love you. More then a brother should." Katsume smiled as he pulled her into a kiss. Then his eyes closed and he lost consciousness. Katsume lost it. She got into his seat while leaving him on the floor. "KILL IT! KILL IT NOW!" She screamed.

She walked with her brother on her back. Her head was bleeding. And the Eva was sitting down near the wreckage with the Angel's lifeless body lying a few feet from the Eva. She reached the house and put her brother down gently. She called the only person that knew. The only person that she could trust. The man who she had never met. Commander Ikari. About fifteen minutes later an airplane landed in the fields and medics rushed out. What they saw was a girl covered in blood with eyes as cold as ice holding the hand of a boy who had a hole in his stomach. There was fallen wood everywhere and the fire was still going. They rushed to the boy and put him on a stretcher. Ikari got the Evangelion hooked up to the airplane and went inside followed by Katsume. "You should get cleaned up." Ikari said to her. She didn't say anything and she didn't move. She had just lost everything. While walking to the house she had seen her parents lifeless bodies. They were burnt beyond belief but she could tell who they were anyway. She had also found a metal box which she held in her hand. And a note that told her what to do. She would protect her brother. In the battle she had promised that she would always protect him.

**END FLASHBACK**

Katsume woke up screaming.

To be continued!

**There you have it the reason why she hates her birthday and why she's after revenge. Did I mention that she was out for revenge? If not then she is. I hope that you all enjoyed. There will be no more updates until I write chapters 2-10 of 30 Kisses 2. Sorry. **


	11. Morning

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own Neon Genesis Evangelion. I **DO** own Katsume, her family, and their story.

**IMPORTANT READ:** Sentences in _Italic_ are thoughts followed by the person's name. Sentences in **_Italic_** and **_Bold_** are Katsume's thoughts. And sentences in _Italic _and _underlined a_re Sasuke's.

Chapter 11:Mornings

Last Chapter: Katsume woke up screaming.

Katsume was breathing hard when she sat up. "I hate that dream." She said to the air. _Which one was it? **It was nothing Sasuke. Don't worry about it.**_ She stood up. **_I should get ready for school. _**She stretched out and took off her clothes. She then proceeded to take a shower. After she got out Katsume put a kimono on and made breakfast. While she ate she thought about her brother. They were twins therefore one was light and one was dark. Katsume had always been the dark one. Even before the angel had come. She hadn't always been like this.

She got ready for school. Katsume put her brown hair up and then she put on her school outfit. The last thing that she put on was the locket that her brother had given her. I will protect you Sasuke. **_I have to protect you from everything including me._** She grabbed her book bag and headed school.

To be continued!

I hope that you all enjoyed.


	12. A Talk

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own Neon Genesis Evangelion. I **DO** own Katsume, her family, and their story.

**IMPORTANT READ:** Sentences in _Italic_ are thoughts followed by the person's name. Sentences in **_Italic_** and **_Bold_** are Katsume's thoughts. And sentences in _Italic _and _underlined a_re Sasuke's.

**Chapter 12:A talk**

She entered the classroom and went to her seat without looking at anyone. Katsume got her book out of her book bag and started to read. She heard a noise and saw feet by her desk. She looked up and saw that Shinji was standing there. "Why did you leave last night?" Shinji asked nervously. "I suppose that I could tell you why. Misato only asked me to come because I said something about my family." Katsume answered starting to read again. "But why have you been at Nerv for so long and you've only piloted the Eva once?" Shinji asked trying to talk to her. "It's classified. My entire life is classified. I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to." Katsume said while mentally yelling at herself for answering him. "That's no way to live! Why don't you ever talk about yourself or about anything? Don't you have any friends?" Shinji asked trying to push on with the conversation. "It's the way I live. And the old me would have plenty of friends but I don't. And I don't want any. Now if you're quite done interrogating me then could you leave me alone?" Katsume answered getting annoyed. "What do you mean the old you?" Shinji asked. He never heard her answer because the teacher came and drowned out her words. "Class is starting. Everyone in their seats and calm down." The teacher told them.


	13. Time

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own Neon Genesis Evangelion. I **DO** own Katsume, her family, and their story.

**IMPORTANT READ:** Sentences in _Italic_ are thoughts followed by the person's name. Sentences in **_Italic_** and **_Bold_** are Katsume's thoughts. And sentences in _Italic _and _underlined a_re Sasuke's.

**Chapter 13**

** Time**

Katsume kept glancing at the clock. She wanted to get out of here. She wanted to see Sasuke.She was angrey at herself for willingly answering Shinji's questions. **_Sasuke can fix it. He can think of something to make what I just said sound like a lie_**. _You should have told him the rest Katsume_. **_Darn it Sasuke!_** She shut off her mind to him.

She glanced towards the clock again. It was five minutes till school let out. "Finally" she sighed. "Did you say something miss…… You don't have a last name?" The teacher asked. Katsume scowled. And stood up to put her things away. "I asked you a question." The teacher said his voice rising. "And I'm not giving you an answer." Katsume said her voice calm. "Why you little." The techer said his anger felt about the room. She brushed past him. "Count your days." She whispered walking out the door. "W. Wait!" Shinji called after her running to catch up.

To be continued!

Oh a threat. Hope you enjoyed. I have up to chapter 21 written. I just need to type it all. Will be updated soon.


	14. The Invitation

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own Neon Genesis Evangelion. I **DO** own Katsume, her family, and their story.

**IMPORTANT READ:** Sentences in _Italic_ are thoughts followed by the person's name. Sentences in **_Italic_** and **_Bold_** are Katsume's thoughts. And sentences in _Italic _and _underlined a_re Sasuke's.

**Chapter 14**

**The Invitation**

"Katsume". Shinji yelled panting. "Wait. Up." He said resting his hands on his knees panting. "Why did you follow me?" Katsume asked her back towards Shinji. "You run as fast as a guy." Shinji tried joking. Katsume spun around her eyes were full of anger. Shinji noticed that she had reached a hand to her neck. She touched a necklace and all anger seemed to fade. "Sasuke." She whispered remembering the birthday party. "Who's Sasuke?" Shinji asked. "Maybe someday I'll tell you." Katsume answered smiling.

Shinji was too shocked by the smile to answer. "Look. I'm not sure why I answered your questions earlier but I did. And there's nothing that I can do to change that." Katsume told Shinji. "We're almost at my house anyway. So would you like to come over for dinner?" Katsume asked. She was taking Sasuke's advice. "Sure! Let me call Misato and tell her where I'll be." Shinji answered smiling.


	15. Her House

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own Neon Genesis Evangelion. I **DO** own Katsume, her family, and their story.

**IMPORTANT READ:** Sentences in _Italic_ are thoughts followed by the person's name. Sentences in **_Italic_** and **_Bold_** are Katsume's thoughts. And sentences in _Italic _and _underlined a_re Sasuke's.

**Chapter 15**

**Her Home **

"Well this is it. My house." Katsume said opening the door and taking off her shoes. Shinji followed her in. "Please come in and make yourself at home." She said. Shinji took off his shoes and looked around. He noticed that no other shoes were at the door and no one else was at home. "Where are your parents?" He asked. Katsume never answered him. She had heard but she wasn't ready to tell him anything. _Please Katsume tell him. For me. **Gosh Sasuke not again. Why do you want me to tell him so badly?**_

"Here's some tea. I'll be right back. I'm going to go change." Katsume said handing Shinji a cup. She went to her room leaving Shinji to roam freely. She took off her shirt and her skirt soon followed. She put on a black kimono with white moons and flowers on it. Then she let her hair down.

Shinji looked up when he heard the door open and gasped. She was back. He could tell. Her calm nature was gone replaced by nothingness. The nothingness scared him. The girl that had been smirking at him was back. Katsume rested with her hand on the door.


	16. The Two Rooms

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own Neon Genesis Evangelion. I **DO** own Katsume, her family, and their story.

**IMPORTANT READ:** Sentences in _Italic_ are thoughts followed by the person's name. Sentences in **_Italic_** and **_Bold_** are Katsume's thoughts. And sentences in _Italic _and _underlined a_re Sasuke's.

**Chapter 16**

**The Two Rooms**

Katsume glanced at Shinji and saw the picture in his hand. She braided her hair quickly and went to the stove. "Does ramen sound okay? I forgot to go shopping so that's basically all there is." Katsume told Shinji. "Yes ma'am. Ramen sounds fine." He answered surprised that she had asked. "Good and don't call me ma'am. We're the same age you know." She said putting the ramen on the stove and making tea. "You can watch TV or read or do whatever you like. I have to clean the house and wash the clothes." Katsume told Shinji. "May I look around the house?" He asked. "Go ahead." She answered picking up a shirt and walking into her room. She was out a second later putting the basket down to close the door. Shinji could hear here go to a few more rooms before stopping and then he heard the washing machine start. She walked back out and Shinji followed her to the room beside the first one that she had entered.

He gasped as soon as he got inside. The walls were white with three black stripes running the length of the room. There was a black bed with white sheets in the center of the room. _The bed's made. _Shinji noticed. A white dresser and white wardrobe stood side by side on one side of the room. They both had black draws and doors with white handles. On the dresser was a picture and a necklace. The picture was the same one that he held in his hands and the neck less he had never seen before. It was a cross with half white and half black.

Shinji opened the door and walked into the next room. He was surprised by what he saw. The room looked exactly the same. Except the walls and draws and doors and handles where white where the other room had been black. And black where they had been white. He looked on the dresser and saw the same picture that he held in his hand along with three others.


	17. Pictures

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own Neon Genesis Evangelion. I **DO** own Katsume, her family, and their story.

**IMPORTANT READ:** Sentences in _Italic_ are thoughts followed by the person's name. Sentences in **_Italic_** and **_Bold_** are Katsume's thoughts. And sentences in _Italic _and _underlined a_re Sasuke's.

**Chapter 17**

**Pictures**

The first picture was the one that he held. It was a picture of a family. The dad was in a suit. The mom in a dress. The girl in black and the boy and white. They both had brown hair and looked alike.

The second picture was of the mom and dad in different clothes smiling and waving at whoever was taking the picture.

The third picture had the girl and boy in it. The girl had white shorts and a black shirt on. The boy had black shorts and a white shirt on. The girl's arms were almost around the boy's neck and the boy's arms were almost around the girl's waist. It looked like they were about to hug. The last picture shocked Shinji. In this picture the boy was putting a locket around the girl's neck._ It's the same locket as the one Katsume has on. _

_**To be continued!**_

And thanks to Megan who helped me by being the first to read the story and spot my spelling mistakes. Don't worry. I'm typing as fast as I can. 21 will be up soon! I'm just teasing her. But I would have looked like even more of an idiot if she hadn't told me. So thanks again Meg.


	18. Broken Memories

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own Neon Genesis Evangelion. I **DO** own Katsume, her family, and their story.

**IMPORTANT READ:** Sentences in _Italic_ are thoughts followed by the person's name. Sentences in **_Italic_** and **_Bold_** are Katsume's thoughts. And sentences in _Italic _and _underlined a_re Sasuke's.

**Chapter 18**

**Broken Memories**

But how can that be? Shinji was staring at the picture trying to figure it out. He was too busy looking at the pictures to notice that Katsume had been standing in the doorway for about fifteen minutes. "Dinner's done." She said making Shinji jump. He was so startled that he dropped the pictures that he had been holding. "O. Okay. Thanks." Shinji said kneeling down to get the pictures. Katsume had walked over to him and was sitting on her knees by the pictures.

She moved the glass off of the one that had her brother putting the locket on her. She picked it up and smiled. She set the picture aside and helped Shinji pick up the glass. Shinji had been watching her. He saw how gingerly she had handled the picture and how she had smiled. "Dinner will get cold if we don't hurry. I'll fix the pictures later." Katsume said walking out of her room towards the table. She was glad that he hadn't seen the other bedroom. She heated their tea and ramen up and sat at the table. Shinji came out of her room holding the same picture that had broken. They ate in silence.


	19. Another Invitation

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own Neon Genesis Evangelion. I **DO** own Katsume, her family, and their story.

**IMPORTANT READ:** Sentences in _Italic_ are thoughts followed by the person's name. Sentences in **_Italic_** and **_Bold_** are Katsume's thoughts. And sentences in _Italic _and _underlined a_re Sasuke's.

**Chapter 19**

**Another Invitation**

"Shinji it's pretty late and you don't live that close. Would you like to stay over? Katsume asked Shinji while they washed the dishes. "Sure but I'll have to ask Misato." Shinji answered. Katsume pointed him towards the phone and went to get a room ready. _**Is it alright for him to stay in your room tonight? **Yes. Of course it is. _She could hear Shinji's end of the conversation in the next room. "I'm fine. Yes ma'am. Yeah. Sorry. Misato can I stay over? No. Okay thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." Shinji said to Misato over the phone.

When Shinji hung up it hit him. "Katsume, I don't have anything to wear. He said. "Don't worry about it Shinji. I think I have clothes that will fit you." _You know he's going to ask questions._ **_Yeah, I know._** _I mean it's not exactly normal for a girl to have boys clothes_. _Clothes that are obviously too big for her.** I know. **And since you only wear black except for your school uniform._ **_I SAID I KNOW SASUKE!_** _No need to yell Katsume. **Sorry Sasuke. I didn't mean to.**_ _I know._ "Okay thanks." Shinji said a little confused. How does she have clothes that would fit me? She's smaller then I am so how?

"Here I'll show you the room you will be staying in. If you don't mind I'd like to take the long way." Katsume said laughing under her breath. "You know I'm not used to playing hostess." Katsume told Shinji smiling. "It's actually quite fun. Perhaps I should have people over more often." "You're a very good hostess." Shinji told her. "Th…" Katsume stopped in mid-word. A picture of her parents hosting a party flashed into her mind. She gasped and the horror showed on her face.

**To be continued!**

And thanks for the reviews. Please R&R. Check my profile page for updates on chapters.


	20. A Night at Katsume's

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own Neon Genesis Evangelion. I **DO** own Katsume, her family, and their story.

**IMPORTANT READ:** Sentences in _Italic_ are thoughts followed by the person's name. Sentences in **_Italic_** and **_Bold_** are Katsume's thoughts. And sentences in _Italic _and _underlined a_re Sasuke's.

**Chapter 20**

A Night at Katsume's

"Th?" Shinji asked looking up at Katsume. That's when he saw her face. "Katsume! Are you alright?" He asked turning her to face him. "Yes. I'm fine." Katsume answered he voice calmer then she felt. "We're almost there." She said trying to push the images out of her mind. "Okay." Shinji said. He was sure that he had imagined the terrified look on Katsume's face just a moment ago.

"Here's the room. We share the bathroom for night trips. So you'll have to lock the door on my side." She said turning on the light. _We share a bathroom?_ **_Yes Sasuke. We share a bathroom._** Katsume reddened upon answering her brother. Shinji looked around. _I'm back in the white room._ He watched as Katsume opened a draw and took five pictures out. "I had forgotten about these." She said placing them on the dresser one at a time. She then opened one of the wardrobe doors. "Here are the clothes that you can wear. They should fit. That silk one is a nightgown. There are also shorts and such in the dresser draws. I'll be in the next room if you need anything." Katsume said sliding the door open and going into her room.

Sasuke opened the draws and saw that most of the clothes were white. He then looked through the wardrobe and saw a kimono just like the one that Katsume had on. The only difference was that it was white with black moons and flowers on it. He took out the pajamas and went to the bathroom to change. "You can use the blue brush. It's never been used before." Katsume told him through the door. "Thanks." He said. He brushed his teeth then went to tell her goodnight.

When he got to her door he heard singing. "Someday you will be strong. Someday might be long away. Or someday might be today." Katsume sung softly brushing her hair. She was wearing exactly what he was except it was black. "My mother used to sing it to me when she bushed my hair. I always told her I was too old for the song. But the truth was I loved that song. And my father and brother did too. They used to stand outside the door to hear my mother and I sing together." Katsume told Shinji. He smiled. "I can see why. You have a very lovely voice." Thank you Shinji. Goodnight." Katsume said. "Goodnight Katsume." Shinji said turning to the room he was using. Katsume was left to wonder if he meant what he said or if he was just being polite.


	21. Upset

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own Neon Genesis Evangelion. I **DO** own Katsume, her family, and their story.

**IMPORTANT READ:** Sentences in _Italic_ are thoughts followed by the person's name. Sentences in **_Italic_** and **_Bold_** are Katsume's thoughts. And sentences in _Italic _and _underlined a_re Sasuke's.

**Chapter 21**

**Upset**

"Hey Shinji wake up." Shinji heard someone calling. It sounded like Katsume but not quite. "Come on Shinji wake up. It's morning." Shinji opened his eyes and saw a boy in white that looked like Katsume. He blinked and saw Katsume instead. Katsume stood to leave once she saw that Shinji had opened his eyes. "Breakfast will be ready in five minutes. Please be out by then." She told Shinji walking out. _That boy in white. Who was he? _

Shinji thought about it while waiting for breakfast. Katsume set all of the dishes in front of Shinji. "You may eat whatever you'd like. I went to the store while you were sleeping. So there's more of a selection." She said. "Katsume." Shinji said between bites. "Do you know a boy in white? He looked a little like you now that I think about it." Katsume dropped her glass. She got up quickly to throw it away.  
"I'm going to talk a shower." She said putting her dishes away and going to her room. Shinji looked after her in wonder. _Why did she act like that?_

In her room Katsume was yelling at herself. She had let Shinji get too close to her past and it hurt. It hurt her pride and it hurt her to remember. But part of her wanted to tell him. **_I don't know why but I trust him. I want to tell him everything. Sasuke will you help me? I want you two to meet. I have to tell him don't I? I know that you want me to so I will. For you Sasuke. _**

****

**_To be continued!_**

**Wow that's all I have written. Well minus the few chapters that don't come in until later. I'll write chapter 22 at a later date. **


	22. Untitled for the moment

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own Neon Genesis Evangelion. I **DO** own Katsume, her family, and their story.

**IMPORTANT READ:** Sentences in _Italic_ are thoughts followed by the person's name. Sentences in **_Italic_** and **_Bold_** are Katsume's thoughts. And sentences in _Italic _and _underlined a_re Sasuke's.

**Chapter 21**

_By: SamuraiDeeperKyo_

**Upset**

Katsume took her shower quickly. She wanted to do this while she still had the courage, the means to. She got dressed and walked back out catching Shinji by surprise. "That was quick." He looked up at her still wondering why she left so suddenly. "I have to show you something." Katsume grabbed Shinji's arm and pulled him to his feet. "Wha! Katsume where are we going?" Shinji was pulled by Katsume to a room at the far end of the apartment. She slowly opened the door. "Katsu…" He looked at the room. It was a shrine. Shinji watched as Katsume grabbed a tray and walked over to where the two shrines lay. "Hi mother, father. How are you two today?" _Mother? Father? What's she saying?_ "My elder brother convinced me to answer your questions so I will. What would you like to know?" Katsume seemed calm while he on the other hand was nervous. "Those are your parents?" "Yes. Well they were. On my fourteenth birthday my parents and my home were lost in a fire. It destroyed the entire estate." "A fire? That's terrible." It suddenly struck Shinji that she had said her older brother. "You have a brother?" "Yes. His name is Sasuke. The room you stayed in is his. He survived the fire but just barely. _It wasn't really the fire that hurt him._ Maybe I'll take you to meet him one day." A brother. Shinji allowed himself to comprehend what she was saying. "So how old is he?" "He's 14." "How's that possible!" "He's my twin." Katsume turned towards him as she said this and he swore that he could see a boy in white with blond hair sitting on his knees beside Katsume at that moment. The boy smiled at Shinji before the vision faded. _Take good care of her until I get there._ Shinji gasped. _It sounded like he was talking to me. But how?_ "Take good care of her?" He looked at Katsume. _Her._ She was currently placing flowers in the tubes that ran by the shrines and cleaning them both. _Take care of her._ "Would you like some help with that?" Katsume looked a little shocked by the question. Then her features changed to form a smile. "Thank you Shinji." They sat together fixing up her parents shrine.

"Growl" Shinji blushed. It had been hours since he last ate. "You're hungry?" Misato handed him instant noodles. "You're night to do the dishes and cook dinner since you skipped out last night." "Fine!" Shinji grabbed the noodles and began to fix them. Katsume's real smile was hardly seen. He didn't know her well but he somehow knew that much. _Sasuke huh? He acted differently then I would have expected. Especially for her brother. Take good care of her until I get there? What was it supposed to mean?_ He quietly ate with Misato remembering what had happened at Katsume's. Somehow he knew that her brother would have hated what happened after he offered to help her.

**To be continued!**

Whoot chapter 22 out! YAY! is happy It was fun to write that chapter. Next one up soon!

Until Next Time,

**SamuraiDeeperKyo**


	23. Sasuke's Stupidity

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own Neon Genesis Evangelion. I **DO** own Katsume, her family, and their story.

**IMPORTANT READ:** Sentences in _Italic_ are thoughts. Sentences in **_Italic_** and **_Bold_** are **_Katsume's_** thoughts. And sentences in _Italic _and _underlined a_re _Sasuke's_.

* * *

**Chapter 23: **

**Sasuke's Stupidity

* * *

**

The Day After Sometime After School

Katsume smiled for hours after Shinji left, it wasn't often that she did but she was too happy not to. "Shinji." She took the flower from her hair. It had been a gift from Shinji that same day. He had come over after school to get some help on math and brought the flower with him. **_He's so kind._** _Kind enough to wow you, you mean?_ **_Sasuke stop that_**. _Katsume you haven't been to see me in two days_. **_Sasuke I'm testing I don't have much free time._** _Your boyfriend doesn't help any either._ Katsume's mouth dropped and she grabbed her phone and left slamming the door on her way out. It was only then that Sasuke realized what he'd done wrong. _Crud. Why'd I do that?_ His sister's angry form stormed into Nerv. "Commander I want to see Sasuke." Anger riled her voice. The commander actually looked surprised and gave her permission to.

Katsume walked into Sasuke's room and punched in the combination allowing a bit of her blood to be drawn to see that it was Sasuke. She had figured out how to trick the computer a while ago. Since she is the twin of the patient she found that her blood works as a key to opening his door. She watched as the bed made a small click and opened. Katsume glared at him. "How could you say something like that? If you were awake you'd be in so much pain right now." _Sorry Katsume. _She sat down taking his hand in her own. **_It's okay_**. Her fingers traced his knuckles and landed on the ring that he wore. Her mind brought her back to their birthday.

**Flashback**

"Katsume you're so stupid sometimes." He had been smiling as he set his hand on her head. Laughing at her newest mistake but she knew he didn't mean it. Because it was just the way that they acted together. He wouldn't let anyone else call her that he never had. "I know." She smiled back at him and kissed his check. "Happy birthday big brother." "Happy birthday Katsume." Her mind fast-forwarded to after Sasuke gave her, her present. Her brother had smiled at her once again, she giggled and handed him the present that she had bought. He opened it slowly while eyes his happy sister and his smiled widened when he saw the ring. He grabbed her in a hug. "Thanks Katsume." She squirmed playfully not really trying to get out of the embrace. She finally relaxed into it before she glared at him. "I'm not a little kid ya know? Happy 14th birthday Sasuke." Her mind went farther into that day to the part she never wanted to forget but she didn't want to remember either. After he had gotten attacked and while he fell the ring fell from his bloody fingers and that only made her anger harder to control. She rushed to him and after he fell uncouncious and before she lost it she pocketed the ring. She twirled the ring in her finger while promising her brother that she would never allow him to be hurt again.

**End Flashback**

"I suppose that this is a promise ring then?" Sasuke's eyes would have widened if they could have. _What do you mean a promise ring? Katsume what aren't you telling me?_ "It's nothing Katsume. Anyway I should be going." She kissed him on the cheek before closing the door and walking out. _Goodbye._ Her face showed a hint of a smile. **_Goodbye. _**

Shinji walked into Nerv to practice in Unit 01. A smile lit his face as he saw Katsume walk out of a room. He watched as his father walked up to her and the hint of a smile that had been on her face dropped. He could only catch a few words of Katsume's side of their conversation. "What? No? He's. Brother. Don't. Commander." His dad looked at her showing little emotion but he showed her a small amount of sadness that went with what she knew. "I'm sorry." Shinji's smile dropped completely as Katsume walked by him, head down, ignoring his wave.

_Katsume?

* * *

_

**To be continued!**

Author's Note: Whoot! It's longer this chapter. I hope that you liked this chapter expect the next one as soon as I can get to it.

**SamuraiDeeperKyo**


End file.
